PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core provides the organizational structure and scientific leadership that supports and promotes our interdisciplinary research program designed to achieve advances in diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of intellectual and developmental disabilities (IDD). The diverse functions of the core have been critical in creating a highly visible, innovative, and comprehensive center that systematically advances and integrates all aspects of research, training, and clinical services to promote basic and translational science in the field of IDD at the University of Washington. Our specific aims are: 1. To develop new and coordinate existing scientific resources to support the research of IDDRC Research Affiliates; 2. To promote interdisciplinary and collaborative research in high priority areas in IDD; 3.To further connect research and clinical activities, strengthen community partnerships, and conduct a comprehensive dissemination and outreach program; and 4. To support the development of future investigators in the field of IDD.